Siiru and Hiei
by Maya Beebop
Summary: A part of Hiei's past catches up with him while he's in the company of his newfound friends.


A/N: This was just a little "off on a tangent" fic. There will be no update or addition. J Sorry.

Saisomei straightened her outfit and walked outside. The cool wind blew her hair around and she breathed deeply of the fresh spring air.

" 'New life, new song. Would that it had been only death before, my soul could have been free.' " She recited a line of poetry that had been haunting her mind ever since she read it.

A shadow flitted out of her peripheral vision. She didn't bother to turn; she assumed it was a bird. How surprised she was when she noticed a figure standing on a thick branch of one of the god-trees growing around her house! The person was fairly up high, and clothed in black.

She didn't speak. They spoke first.

"Saisomei, I've come to grant you an incredible gift."

"What gift?" she inquired.

"You have always had power, Saisomei. I have come to free that power and allow you to use it."

"Who says I want to?" She didn't even know what she was talking about, but she wanted them to think that she did.

"Why _don't_ you? I've seen you fight. You are strong, but using your spirit energy would make you stronger."

"And you're just being a thoughtful citizen. What's in it for you?"

They sighed. "My skills have become pointless in time, there being a lack of great fighters. I desire a worthy opponent for one battle. You, Saisomei, shall be that fighter."

She turned to go.

"Go to hell. I'm not doing anything for you or your stupid battle."

Saisomei started to walk away, but instantly, the person was in front of her!

"You seem," it started. "To be under the impression that you have a choice. Prepare yourself, Saisomei!" The person unsheathed a long, straight blade with a strange, many-pointed brown hilt. It swung forward, and she knew no more.

***

"Hey, demon-girl!" Yusuke yelled at the fighter opposite him.

She didn't look up from her process of strangling Hiei.

Yusuke poised his finger for an attack. The girl merely glanced up at him and shot a spell from her eyes. His whole index finger was engulfed in solid ice. He dropped his hand, gripping it in pain. Although the ice melted away within seconds, he still couldn't use or move his finger.

"Don't think you can stop this, Urameshi. This goes far beyond you."

Hiei struggled to break her iron grip.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke bellowed while Botan tried in vain to help him

regain control of his hand.

"Tell him, Hiei. Bask in your ignorance. Allow your sheer stupidity to be shared

among those who had nothing to do with it," she demanded.

Hiei struggled. "Yusuke, do you remember the first case you had that involved us?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. You guys had stolen the Forlorn Hope and the Shadow Sword. You had the sword, Hiei. The thing that could change people into demons."

Hiei nodded. "That's right. But you can't believe that Keiko was the only one I struck.

"Long before, I had noticed a girl named Saisomei with extraordinary attributes. Her spirit energy was amazing. It shone bright like a beacon in her body, as bright and you, Yusuke, when you are angered. But two things were wrong with it.

"One, she was happy when it was glaring. My Jagon eye was almost blinded by its power. And two, it was confined to a space the size of a small ball. I realized then that she couldn't access it. Only a bit leaked out when she fought with all her soul. 

"I thought she would be a powerful fighter one day. So, I struck her with the sword, turning her into a demon, and so releasing the energy within.

Yusuke was confused. "But you said when you hit Keiko that she'd be a weak, frail demon. Not a powerful one at all."

"True, detective. But with the Shadow Sword, just cutting them down won't do much. If you channel your own spirit energy into the sword before you strike, they become more powerful. I didn't need to with Keiko; she was just meant to be bait. I gave Saisomei everything I had when I struck her.

"Saisomei was born of me. It is only fitting that she _die_ by me."

He wrenched his arms to the side, punched her in the stomach, and got up when she released.

"But Saisomei is no more, is she? Who you see before you has a new name. Behold, Siiru!"

She stood tall at her name, and began to speak.

"I hated you, Hiei. I still do. My family died in a train accident a week later. I could have been on that train and died with them. I would have been happy. But instead I have to live on in pain. And I can't escape this reality. Koenma won't have me in Spirit World. I am a half-demon. So I took the Shadow Sword with the antitoxin.

"But you, fool, had put your spirit energy into the sword when you transformed me! I feed off that energy, even today, and it will never go away. Not unless I kill you. To turn back, even _die_, I must kill you."

She glared at Hiei, and her eyes burned with the fury of ages.

" 'New life, new song.' That's how it's always gone. But I never truly understood the last part until you came along. 'Would that it had been only death before, my soul could have been free'. Now I know."

Hiei unsheathed his katana. Siiru drew a similar blade. Charging, their swords locked and trembled in power.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Botan asked sadly to nothingness.

Yusuke shuddered in pain. The icy feeling had now engulfed his entire body.

"Th-there's nothing we _can_ do. It's…beyond us…" Somehow, in some way, Yusuke knew what the others did not. He knew it wouldn't be worthwhile to fight.

"So. We finally battle. Pity, I had planned to allow you to develop your skills a while longer." Hiei grinned.

Siiru glared. "I've suffered long enough. I'm going to be human again whether or not I die trying!"

Their blades clashed, and Siiru's was knocked from her hand. The point buried itself in the ground. Hiei put the point of his own beneath her chin.

"Your complaints are pitiful. You've only been a demon for a short while. You don't know what suffering _is_!" He sliced a thin line along her cheek. The crimson thread swelled and dripped down her face.

"Kill me now or one day I will become strong enough and kill _you_."

Hiei sheathed his sword. "Like I haven't heard that before. I won't kill you. But I _will_ tell you something." He then drew her sword from the ground and threw in down. Hiei stomped on it, and the blade broke in two.

"You _will_ fight another day. Whether or not it be I, you will die by a demon's hand. It is your curse and blessing. Only a demon can slay a demon. We do not die of old age or a broken heart. You have an eternity to remember these words

If you become stronger trying to defeat me, you live longer and waste away in your human emotions. If you stay how you are, you die by another's hand and never fulfill your revenge. It's a lose-lose situation. 

Enjoy what immortality you have now, Siiru. You have an eternity to remember these words." 

Hiei walked away, leaving the shuddering, sobbing demon behind. Yusuke and the others followed, not daring to look back.


End file.
